How Kurt Knew
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: SPOILERS OF SEASON 5 - What exactly is Blaine up to? Kurt is about to find


**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 PREMIERE ****_  
_**

Okay as those of you who have read my fan fictions, you know I don't write one-shots, but I was at work and this came to my mind, because adjkfdgkjjjf OUR BABIES ARE ENGAGED and I was coming up with many different scenarios as to how Kurt knew about the proposal and this was one of them.

* * *

_How Kurt Knew._

_#GleeOnFacebook_

**Sam Evans: MCKINLEY GLEE CLUBBERS MEETING ASAP, BLAINE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! LIKE TOP SECRET.**

**Blaine Anderson: Did you really have to use caps Sam? **

**Sam Evans: I THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD NOTICE BETTER IF I USED CAPS, THERE'S A LOT GOING ON**

**Sam Evans: Sorry**

**Sam Evans: Okay I changed it **

**Mercedes: Yeah like Kurt…who's getting suspicious and is trying to see over my shoulder, and you know nothing stops Kurt from shopping other than gossip. After that text I got, if you're serious about this Blaine. I suggest you keep quiet, because Kurt will find out.**

**Blaine Anderson: It's not my fault, Sam started it**

**Sam Evans: Hey!**

**Mercedes: Children…no fighting**

**Sam Evans: Wait…. I thought he was in New York?**

**Artie Abrams: When did he get to McKinley? I saw their performance uploaded on facebook, good job by the way y'all.**

**Kurt Hummel: Thanks Artie, and about 4 hours ago Sam**

**Blaine Anderson: You couldn't have stayed longer : (**

**Mercedes: We agreed to take turns in spending time with Kurt, remember that Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson: 3 hours wasn't enough**

**Kurt Hummel: Relax, I'll see you tonight. No need to fight over me**

**Santana Lopez: No need to flatter yourself Porcelain**

**Kurt Hummel: I miss you too Satan**

**Rachel Berry: I MISS YOU KURT**

**Kurt Hummel: I see you everyday Rachel, Santana works**

**Rachel Berry: SO? Doesn't mean you don't miss me too. I know you do :) Santana is gonna make me work with her today anyway**

**Santana Lopez: It'll be good for you hobbit, now get dressed!**

**Rachel Berry: See what I have to put up with?**

**Kurt Hummel: Don't ruin the apartment while I'm gone, and be NICE to each other. See you ladies soon xoxo**

**Blaine Anderson: Hey gorgeous :) **

**Sam Evans: Me?**

**Blaine Anderson: Not you, idiot; my boyfriend of course.**

**Sam Evans: Whatever you say**

**Quinn Fabray: You guys are official now then? **

**Kurt Hummel: I guess we have to change our facebook status's ha : )**

**Blaine Anderson: I guess you have to change yours to #PerfectBoyfriend**

**Mercedes Jones: awww you still make him blush Anderson, how cute!**

**Kurt Hummel: MERCEDES! **

**Blaine Anderson: Adorable**

**Mercedes Jones: Cuteness overload**

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine, you and I need a talk about this top secret, you can tell me at Breadstix tonight. **

**Blaine Anderson: Ah…yeah about that, I can't tell you.**

**Kurt Hummel: What! Why? Is it Tina? Is she after you again? I thought we got over that**

**Blaine Anderson: Are you jealous?**

**Tina Cohen Chang: STOP ATTACKING ME, you know what I was okay until now, don't forget I have Facebook too.**

**Kurt Hummel: I didn't mean that to be nasty Tina**

**Tina Cohen Chang: Bite me.**

**Sam Evans: It isn't Tina**

**Blaine Anderson: I can handle this Sam.**

**Sam Evans: Just trying to help**

**Kurt Hummel: Are you okay Tina?**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt, just let me call you okay? Tina take it easy boo**

**Kurt Hummel: Fine, but this isn't over**

**Blaine Anderson: Virtual Kisses!**

**Kurt Hummel: Dork**

**Blaine Anderson: No virtual Kisses back?**

**Kurt Hummel: Really Blaine? You kissed me in front of the school before it even started and you want more?**

**Blaine Anderson: If I stand correctly, you kissed ME first, besides; I like your kisses, and I know you like my kisses**

**Tina Cohen Chang: AH, Get a room!**

**Kurt Hummel: I'm in my room.**

**Blaine Anderson: I wish _I_ was in your room, I want more kisses**

**Kurt Hummel: rolls eyes #Virtual kisses back**

**Blaine Anderson: LOVE YOU**

**Tina Cohen Chang: Ah. couples.**

_Meanwhile_

While scrowling through his facebook Kurt goes into investigation and finds the Glee Club's group page, and notices that Sebastian and the Warblers were in there.

Kurt frowned.

What was going on?

**Wes: I'm so excited for Blaine's speech, He asked me what I thought of it**

**David: You got to hear the speech?! Not fair!**

**Trent: I'm so down for this**

**Sebastian: Guys McKinley is gonna come barging in any minute, I got a text from Blaine. Try to look professional**

**Nick: We always look professional, I think because of Blaine's proposal we should be able to let loose for once. Like the tie**

**Trent: Nick! Top secret remember?**

**Sam Evans: He wanted his old friends to have a say in this too, don't worry about Kurt, I don't think he has you in his friends list**

**Wes Montgomery: I'm pretty sure he has…**

**David: I wouldn't know with the 500 friends I have**

**Sam Evans: How does anyone have 500 friends?**

**Sebastian Smythe: We know a lot of people**

**Wes Montgomery: And we do a lot of public performances now**

**Artie Abrams: If I have you guys in my friends list he certainly does y'all, Sam come on let's go, Blaine's already getting ready to run**

_Kurt scoffed, he did go to Dalton before…were they seriously that naïve?_

_Proposal._

_WHAT_

_What's Blaine proposing?_

_Wait Speech?_

_Mercedes's phone._

"**Hey Mercedes I'm just gonna get one of your sheet music's okay?" **

They were back at Mercedes's house with a bag full of new clothes, that he helped her buy, when he noticed that she was making dinner for a big family get together that night which she invited Kurt too, but he politely declined because Blaine wanted to spend more time with him whilst he was there.

He did miss Blaine already, and he had seen him just hours ago. Was he lovestruck or what.

"**Sure, just don't look into my drawer, it really smells in there!"**

"**I WON'T," Kurt replied with his fingers behind his back in a cross like action. **

Ha. Bingo

When he did open up the drawer, she wasn't lying about the smell, some god forsaken fragrance was all over her underwear.

Cringing Kurt couldn't believe he was touching her underwear just to get her phone, but if anywhere, it'd be here, and when there was gossip, Kurt had to know about it. Mercedes was the number one source.

He felt his hand move over something hard and smiled

"Here you are my pretty," He whispered to himself as he brought the phone out and put in 3466 as her code.

He scrolled through the many messages of Rachel and Santana until he found Blaine's name. His heart was beating outside of his chest as he clicked on it.

_**Blaine **_

_**Hey Cedes I know I should say this in person but I'm a little busy trying to get everyone involved, were on our way to Dalton at the moment, we just had a meeting and everyone is for it. I gave the Warblers a heads up too. If you want to contact me please text Sam. I need to put my phone on charge for later, but I wanted you to hear it from me, as well as Rachel and Santana. I'm sorry it's through text.**_

_**I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me, it would be really great if you could support this, as well as all of Kurt's friends, because it'd mean a lot to me, and I know to Kurt, if he accepts.**_

_**I'll see you in person while you're here, but for now take care of Kurt for me.**_

_**Please? Please say, you approve.**_

_**Love Blaine.**_

Kurt gasped as he read over the text a million times, to be sure it was real, he went into a text from Mercedes before

**Rachel Berry:**

**DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS? Me and Santana will be flying to Ohio soon, don't celebrate without us!**

Kurt's breathing increased, his chest rising at the thought of someone as beautiful as Blaine asking him to marry him.

He's going to propose.

Blaine's proposing to me.

BLAINE IS PROPOSING.

Is this what a heart attack feels like?

He could hear Mercedes walking in her parent's apartment. Her parents let her stay there whilst they visited Ohio as they were on a trip to Hawaii anyway.

"Kurt?" She called in a concerned voice.

He quickly hid the phone back in her underwear and closed the drawer super quietly before turning to look at her when she entered.

"You okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost," She stood in the doorway and looked like she didn't know anything. Kurt told his mind to relax.

"I'm _fine, _just a little hot!" He lied. He was anything but fine, his heart was beating to rapidly, and he could feel his hands turning all sweaty.

Blaine was going to propose.

Kurt bit his lip from making a sound.

"Oh…I'll turn on the fans, I finished making dinner for the family and I'm gonna make lunch, you want anything?"

"I don't think I could eat,"

That definitely was true.

"Are you sick?" Mercedes asked concerned coming over to put a hand on his forehead but he knew she felt nothing.

"No, no I'm fine …I think I need to see my dad,"

Before my heart explodes.


End file.
